


【梅闪】独家珍藏

by jiujiujiujiujiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Gilgamesh｜Caster - Fandom, Merlin|Caster, ギルガメッシュ, マーリン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujiujiujiujiao/pseuds/jiujiujiujiujiao
Summary: “梅林，你本来就该成为本王的独家珍藏。”「マーリン、貴様元々我が個人珍蔵になる筈だ！」





	【梅闪】独家珍藏

“梅林，你也该成为本王的收藏的宝物。”看起来依旧年轻的王用手支着下颌，抬眼往王座之下凝视的目光专注又轻慢。  
以Caster姿态再度现世的金发的王，看起来似乎变得和曾经的暴君那么不同，但在一些问题上却依旧保持着旧时的任性和傲慢。有着透出虹色光芒长发的魔术师看着将他召唤至此的王，突然露出了漫不经心的笑容：“那么王，想要收藏我的您，能给予我什么呢？”  
“哼！能成为本王的收藏是你的荣幸，还想从本王这里获得更多额外的奖赏吗梅林！”他放下了手中现世以来一直不曾丢下的泥板，歪坐在王座上，突然笑了起来，“梅林，本王给你和本王共饮一杯的机会。”  
魔术师似乎被激起了什么兴趣一样，将吉尔伽美什的杯子拿起一饮而尽，还不等金发的王眯起他漂亮的鲜红色眼瞳，就向前迈了一步转瞬站在了他的身后。虹色长发轻柔又暧昧的垂落在王的肩上，吉尔伽美什像是被扫弄得有些痒痒一般，微微侧身斥责道：梅林！你竟敢……！”还没说出口的话就随着贴过来冰凉的嘴唇一起被王重新咽回了肚子里。他还来不及反抗，就被半梦魔的魔术师压倒在了金色的王座上。  
乌鲁克的夜其实热闹非凡。王的寝宫里此刻却静得只能听见喘息和吞咽的声音。  
“就让我来教教您吧，收藏我需要付出的价码。”乌鲁克的天穹映照下，金色的王座和被按倒在王座上有着鲜红眼瞳和白皙皮肤的王，梅林舔了舔嘴唇，突然在这一瞬间理解了人类所说的看见美味佳肴时垂涎的心情。  
“哼，如果你敢让本王不舒服的话……！”  
“真不知道您是诚实还是别扭啊，美丽的吉尔伽美什王。我当然会让您感到舒服了，这也是我愿意成为您收藏的先释出的诚意。”  
魔术师的手指上意外的并没有挥剑留下的茧，反倒冰凉湿滑的如同被打湿的绸缎拂过。这手指顺着额头划过脸颊，停留在喉结上一瞬，就迅速移到了胸口。  
“王和我不一样，热起来很快呢。”吉尔伽美什模糊的意识中突然又响起了魔术师的声音。那人的手指顺着胸口滑到腹部，轻轻摩挲之后换成了魔术师灵巧的舌头。被人在身体上留下些微水痕的感觉实在是太过明显，让金发的王忍不住挣扎了两下。  
“说好了，是我来教您，怎么支付给我的报酬的吧？”魔术师停下舔弄的动作，反倒是用力掐住了吉尔伽美什的腰。  
“本王只是觉得，你迟迟不动作，该不会是自己根本就不会吧梅林！”吉尔伽美什故意的挑衅让原本并不能理解情感的半梦魔感到趣味，他决定开始正式享受自己的报酬，那么只要堵住这张嘴就好了吧。  
空间里又只剩下了亲吻带来的水声。  
被魔术师按在王座上的吉尔伽美什渐渐感到自己在失去掌控大脑的意识和四肢的力气。对方的舌头在口中灵活的动作不仅夺走了呼吸用的氧气，也使得他的意识逐渐朦胧。  
他原以为这就是极限了。  
没想到魔术师突然开始抚摸他的性器。勃起的器官被陌生人强制式的掌控着。而原本游移在身上的另一只手也移到了后方。但自己已经没有挣扎的力气了，吉尔伽美什残余的意识让他模糊的想着，“梅林这家伙，真的……”像是突然断电的仪器一样，意识到对方不够专心的魔术师将手指顺利地塞进了后方的甬道内。那里还并没有湿润到足以让成年男人的性器侵入，但纤细的手指却足以让骄傲的英雄王一瞬间感到本能的快乐。这种感觉甚至战胜了那些微残存的理智，让他不受控制的绷紧腹部以至于更贴近了衣衫整齐的魔术师。  
性欲得到了瞬间的满足后紧接着就是巨大的空虚与不满。金发的英雄王自己恐怕做梦都没有想过自己会有这样绷直了身体依靠在其他男人身上的瞬间。紧接着下一秒他就顺利得到了满足。  
魔术师以衣冠完整的姿态将性器完整的塞进了英雄王的体内。那一瞬间被充满的快感让他甚至不由自主地渗出了眼泪。但对方却并没有像刚刚一样温柔的舔掉他的眼泪，而是兴味盎然地凝视着他眼角流下的水痕。吉尔伽美什其实已经不剩什么理智了，但直觉还是让他对魔术师的不够沉迷感到不满。他甚至觉得被冲击着浑浑噩噩的自己如同被魔术师握在掌中玩弄的猎物，于是本能地皱起了眉。  
看到这一幕的梅林却是突然露出了笑容，他安抚一般的重新吻住了王玫瑰色的唇角，下半身却比刚刚更冷酷的冲撞了起来。一瞬间吉尔伽美什似乎感觉到了自己的肉体都要被撕裂开来一般麻痹的快感。  
男人不该用来承受性爱的肉穴内被摩擦到分不清是疼痛还是快感。吉尔伽美什的身体好像不再属于自己一般随着魔术师的动作感到快乐和痛苦。在连脚尖都禁不住绷紧的快感之后甚至开始渐渐分泌出液体，似乎自己是为了让这个男人侵犯自己而生一般，这液体和男人性器因为兴奋渗出的液体一起促使着魔术师的侵犯更加顺利地进行。过于频繁的摩擦甚至让穴口出现了一些带着腥气的白色泡沫。不知不觉间梅林已经并没有在压制着身下的王，反倒是英雄王因为过度的快感而微微抽搐着忍不住贴近魔术师的胸膛。他觉得自己已经热到仿佛下一秒就要融化，可是这个侵犯着自己的男人却依旧衣冠楚楚，甚至连汗都没有流下一滴。但就是这样一个冷静的仿佛不懂什么是爱什么是性的男人，却正在用他的性器侵犯着自己。吉尔伽美什突然用力咬住了男人的肩膀，在魔术师感到疼痛而动作有些许滞涩的瞬间，得意的笑着说：“梅林！不行了吗？不是要教会本王什么是收藏你的报酬吗？”  
吉尔伽美什的挑衅似乎并没有影响魔术师的心情，他只是在一瞬间的停顿后就恢复了冲撞的力道，而也就在这一瞬间，英雄王顺着魔术师的肩头摸到了他与别人发色迥异的发尾。些微的潮湿感让他意识到对方也并不是看上去的那么冷静自持，他满意的笑了起来。  
也就在这个时候，魔术师的冲撞渐渐慢了下来，正当他准备进行第二次挑衅的瞬间，梅林拔出性器，精液在那一瞬间洒在了王座和英雄王的腹部上。也就在梅林射精后，吉尔伽美什突然软下了绷紧的身体，星星点点的精液甚至溅到了半梦魔带着让他讨厌的笑容的脸上。  
“怎么样，还满意我给您提供的前菜吗？以及您愿意接受这样的支付方式吗？”还不等金发的王回应什么，魔术师突然在王沾染了汗水的脸上印下一个吻，“不过您已经支付了报酬，所以从今天起，我是您的独家收藏了，我美丽的吉尔伽美什王。”  
“哼，这还差不多。”


End file.
